1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to searching for and acquiring information under a computing environment, and more particularly, to performing a search based on a user's various requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of searching for and acquiring information exist. Generally, a text-based search is performed to search for information under a computing environment. The text-based search uses a search query including one or more text components such as words or phrases. Text components match each other, or are compared with an index or data, to identify documents such as webpages including text content similar to the text components, metadata, a filename, or a text expression.
With the advancement of technology, information to be searched is being further diversified, and the amount of information increases. Therefore, in addition to a text component, a different modality of components may be used for a search.